


Новая стрижка

by Torquatasso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Drabble, M/M, POV, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torquatasso/pseuds/Torquatasso
Summary: Северус и Минерва делают ставки на любовь.





	Новая стрижка

Началось все, как обычно, с пустяка. Мы с Минервой были так утомлены уроками, министерскими проверками и патрулированием коридоров, что в спорах находили спасение. Ставили на победу в матчах между моими и ее, на то, что я смогу продержаться и не снять с Гриффиндора баллы на зельеварении. Тут я безусловно проигрывал. На то, что Минерва перестанет меня "пристраивать". 

Повторюсь, сначала мы были неопытны в ставках. Наказания давались легче в силу привычки.

\- Как тебе такой вариант?

\- Завести кота? Минерва!

\- Вспомни, что ты заставил меня подслушивать под дверью министра с удлинителями для ушей. 

\- Благодаря этому мы узнали, что в школу назначили Амбридж.

\- Ну, если ты против, предлагаю повышать ставки.

Я был заинтригован. 

\- Итак...

\- Игра на любовь.

Мне стоило бы догадаться.

\- Скучно, - ответил я. - Предсказуемо, скучно и вырезано из женских романов.

\- Ну почему сразу женских, - ввернула она. - У мужчин тоже возникают...ммм...некоторые чувства.

Ее небольшое допущение будто требовало от меня благодарности.

\- У меня - никогда, - заверил я.

Она обвела пальцем ободок чашки. 

\- Следовательно, пропускаешь ход?

\- Не делай поспешных выводов, Минерва! Если мне не нравится предмет, не значит, что я отказываюсь от исследования.

Но подготовился я к худшему. 

\- Если... когда ты полюбишь, Северус, - Минерва медленно выговаривала каждое слово, - ты острижешь волосы. 

\- Что? - мне показалось, я ослышался. - Ставка на мои волосы? Как низко ты пала.

Она невозмутимо отхлебнула чай. 

\- Ты совершенно изменишься, - добавила она. Ну что с ней было делать? 

***  
Я мог бы забыть об этом споре, к тому же прошли годы. Годы. Годы и годы. Запретный лес седел зимой и облетал осенью. Потом вновь прорастал и зеленел. А я собрал в нем ингредиенты. Однажды попав в этот цикл, я уже и не пытался из него выйти. Какие-то дети, какие-то лица в Хогсмиде, какие-то конференции. Жизнь проходила будто за мутными стеклами. Пока не появился Поттер.

Сегодня новый день, но старая постель и побелевшая от стирок пижама. Моя любимая мантия, шарф, кафе в Хогсмиде, где делают приличный кофе. Новая зима. 

Не знаю, когда я последний раз стригся. Наверное, еще при Дамблдоре. Чувствую себя глупо, тощим, уродливым, выставленным на показ. У меня мерзнут уши, как у первогодки. Но хуже всего, меня волнует, что подумает Поттер. 

Через полчаса собрание. Ну что я скажу Минерве, когда войду? Ингредиенты в порядке, котлы не взорваны, зелья для медицинского крыла готовлю, я постригся, Поттер ничего не замечает, у Поттера трое детей, Минерва, мы видимся два раза в месяц, я совершенно изменился. Все покашляют, посоветуют меньше работать. Потом выступит Филиус, потом Трелони. 

Метет. Я бы, наверное, позволил Гарри погладить себя по волосам. Особенно там, на шее, где все так коротко, открыто. Если он положит туда свою ладонь, если прикоснется, мне кажется, у меня загорится кожа.

Вот как это бывает. Значит, идти под снежными облаками стриженым и думать о чужих ладонях? Отложить выступление на конференции. Подкупить Альбуса и Лили. Смотреть на свою тощую задницу в зеркале. Забывать. Кормить его сову. Выставлять себя на посмешище. Придумывать отговорки для постоянных отлучек из школы.

Досадное несвоевременное знание, от которого я бы с удовольствием отказался. Тогда я бы выиграл спор. Волосы не падали бы на пол. Поттер не встретил бы меня восторженным "ох!" 

Я еще мог бы быть одиноко и тихо счастлив.

[](http://www.radikal.ru)


End file.
